Sparkle Suicide
by Misery Severity
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM. Twilight Sparkle realizes her number of failures and mistakes. Deeply depressed, she fears for the worse. Later on, she has made her choice...


Sparkle Suicide

(Twilight Sparkle's POV)

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. I've failed. I've failed everything. Here I am sitting in the middle of the floor and I'm looking through my reports on friendship and learning new magic spells. I got B's, C's, D's, and only one F— but no A's. I'm supposed to be a very studious straight-A student. I got too much pressure from all that studying 24/7 and no breaks. Not to mention a lot of stress, anxiety, and worry that I won't make it to the advance level. Now… I'm a failure.

I lay down on my stomach crying loudly. Thank Celestia I'm home alone. I recently kicked Spike out of the library… I don't know why. I was so damn frustrated… and this happened.

"Come on, Twilight," Spike persuaded me, "You've been studying like forever. Don't you want to go out and get some fresh air?"

"No, Spike! I have to do my thing!" I yelled at him in rage. "Do you know how complicated these spells are?!"

"You really need a break."

"I don't have time for breaks! Now please, just leave me be!"

Throughout that conversation, which turned out to be a confrontation, I was writing down notes on my parchments. I didn't realized how hard I was writing; my anger and frustration got out of control. I was growling, my heart was racing, and my cranium was pulsating.

"Twilight—" Spike began, calmly.

My quill broke when he said my name. I screamed and ripped up my parchment into jigsaw pieces. I shut my book with complete force and threw it against the wall in hostility.

"Twilight, control yourself!" the baby dragon shouted.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him, "GET OUT, SPIKE! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But!—"

Impulsively, I used my teleporting spell and transported Spike out the door and I used my telekinetic spell to furiously slam the door shut right into his face. I turned away, breathing heavily.

"Fine," I heard him on the other end, despite I was a few feet away from the door. There was resentment in his tone. "If that's how you want to be! If you want to be a bitch to me and all the others just because studying is the only major priority in your life, then be my guest!"

I listened to every word Spike said. I can't believe he referred to me as a bitch, I've never heard him used profanities before in my life. But he's right though. I have been a bitch, mostly to my friends.

Every day for two weeks, they said the same thing:

"Twilight, wanna go get something to eat?"

"Twilight, you really need to rest, darling."

"You feeling ok, sugar cube?"

And the answer I gave them:

"LEAVE ME ALONE! CAN'T YOU ALL SEE I'M BUSY?! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GETTING INTO MY SPACE! NOW LEAVE!"

There were sadness in Pinkie Pie's and Fluttershy's eyes and contempt in Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. They didn't say anything; instead they just walked away from me. When they were gone, I felt sudden coldness inside of me. I haven't seen them since.

What have I done? Not only I failed my tests and reports, I lost everypony I cared about. Princess Celestia heard about my behavior and she's very disappointed about me. In fact, I really don't think I can make it to the advance classes. It's all my fault; I really let everypony down because of me. None of this would've happened if I'd just calm myself down.

The pain is very excruciating. I've never been this depressed before. My eyes are sore from all that crying. I grabbed some bottles of wine from the kitchen and I set them on the floor next to me. I began drinking nonstop. One bottle… two bottles… three bottles… now my fourth. I'm now intoxicated but it still hurts… a lot. As I finished my fourth and now to be my very last wine, I thought about what I'm about to do… and I made my decision.

I teleported myself to my bedroom and I rummaged through my drawers to look for something I need. It didn't take me too long until I found it— a switchblade. But before I go back downstairs, I looked through the photos of my family on the wall. I cried,

"Mother, father, Shining Armor, Cadence," I placed my hoof on one of the frames; the one of me, my brother, my sister-in-law, and my parents all in one group. My eyes are flooded with tears. "I am so sorry, I let you all down. Please don't hate me for this."

I let my hoof down and teleported back to the first floor. I went through my bookshelves and found a chest where I kept the Elements of Harmony. Inside, there is my tiara of Magic and the amulets of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Loyalty. I took them all out with my telekinesis and out of natural instincts, I harshly tossed them to the floor, breaking every one of them. I looked at the shattered remains of the elements and I sobbed, knowing that the Elements of Harmony will be no more.

For one last time, I looked through more photos on the mahogany furnishings; this time with me, Spike, and all five of my best friends.

"I know you all hate me now. You are probably mad at me for letting you down. Please forgive me for this." I said softly.

Finally, I saw a photo of me and Princess Celestia, my biggest priority. "Goodbye, Princess. I've failed you. I'm sorry for letting you down."

After all my final goodbyes, I turned to the very center of the room. This is it.

(Normal POV)

Twilight Sparkle sat down, next to her reports and the crushed elements. She took out her switchblade with her magic and clicked it. She stares at the blade for a few moments. Then, she heard somepony calling out her name.

"Twilight! Twilight!"

It sounded like the Mane 6, or now to be the Mane 5, but Twilight ignored them. Spike barges into the door with Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash behind him. They see Twilight with her back turned away and above her is a knife. They panicked.

"Twilight, what are you doing?!" Spike yelled in horror.

Twilight slowly turned around to face them. Her eyes filled with despair and misery and tears were running down her cheeks. She sees their reaction with worry and devastation.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this. Goodbye everypony."

Twilight securely shut her eyes after her one last look of her loved ones. She brought the knife to her neck. Everypony and Spike became frantic. They simultaneously screamed,

"TWILIGHT! NO!"

They all tried to stop her… but it was too late.

In their naked eyes, they just saw Twilight Sparkle… die. Right in front of them is the body of a lavender Unicorn with a wound on her neck and bleeding while the switchblade sat beside her.

Their expressions— shocked. They just stood there in melancholy silence for a few moments. All they can do is sob and mourn due to the loss of their best friend and leader of the Mane 6. Applejack removed her cowgirl hat as a symbol for respect and Rainbow Dash comforted her while both mares tried to control their emotions. As they both wept uncontrollably, Spike sat down, hugging his knees and Rarity lay down on her abdomen next to him, holding him tightly for comfort. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy sat next to each other on the floor, both wailing in deep anguish.

"Twilight…" Applejack sobbed.

"I can't believe she's gone…" Rainbow Dash sniffed.

"How could this happen?" Rarity's voice broke.

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared and shone all over the room. Is it an angel coming for Twilight? Close. The light disappeared to reveal an ivory Alicorn with a flowing multi-colored mane and tail. Everypony stopped and stared at Princess Celestia and bowed down.

"I saw it all. I saw what she has done." the ruler Alicorn said. She already knew about the tragedy. They got up, but they didn't say anything to her, it was too much.

Princess Celestia looked all around the room and she gasped incredulously at her sight. It's even worse up close. She sees a pile of shards from the damaged Elements of Harmony and next to them… Twilight Sparkle dead. The Princess quietly walked up to her and mourned for her protégé. She began to sob.

"Twilight Sparkle," Princess Celestia whispered as she stroked her mane. "You are a great student and you'll always will be. I am truly sorry to hear about your pain. I just wish that I'd come sooner to tell you that even successful ponies can learn from their mistakes— but now I'm too late." Her teardrops have fallen onto the lifeless Unicorn's face. She is disheartened that her top student has taken her own life away. "You'll always be my most faithful student. I'll never forget you… my apprentice."

Princess Celestia closed her eyes and wept along with the others for who knows how long.

All they know is that Twilight Sparkle— sparkles no more.


End file.
